


Count the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Grimm's Fairy Tales - Freeform, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been having strange dreams lately. Prophetic dreams, even. Could these strange visions lead him and the rest of the pack into battle? Or is he just crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning... Can I go back to bed now?

Spanish Colony of Alta California, 1770

   Night falls.

   Doors are locked, children nestle into beds, souls are prayed over.

   Then, things begin the hunt.

   Screams pierce the dark, crashes echo, children wake from troubled dreams.

   Monsters are waiting.

Beacon Hills, California, 2011

   Stiles Stilinski bolts awake from the dream he was having - the same one he had been having for months. The one where Scott tries to kill him, where the a strange man appears, where fireflies can talk, and animals are warriors.

   He needed to stop researching before bed.

   Stiles kicks the sheets off his legs and sits up. Blearily he rubs his eyes and looks around, the grey walls and framed photos of memories long gone looking back at him. _Redecorate_ , he told himself, _a new point of view is good_. He stood and walked into the dark bthroom.

   _Showers are good,I really like showers. Good place to think. What am I doing with my life? Why am I thinking in the shower? How did I get to this point?_

   Stiles climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping his hand over the surface of the foggy mirror, he stared into his own pale hazel eyes. The dream was still fresh in his mind, every detail crystal clear. Why had he dreamed it? Why was he having the same crazy dream again and again? He knew about premonitions and psychic dreams, but that was crazy. Even crazier than his dream.

   But.

   What if? Stiles shook his head and walked into his bedroom. He was crazy, that was it.

   _Getting dressed. Red or Purple._ He contemplated. _Red. Red is good._ He quickly got dressed, not really thinking about the typical layering. He had to figure other things out.


	2. Secret Secrets are No Fun

Spanish Colony of Alto California, 1770

   The young monk stares in horror.

   The community will want answers, but he can't explain what he's looking at, even to himself.

   "And she was found like this? Nothing has been changed?"

   "Yes, Padre. Just like this."

   He turned back to the scene before him;

   A woman, young, but not a child, her clothing ripped away from her torso. Her breasts are gone, the soft red flesh underneath exposed. Her scalp is partially ripped off, and her entrials are strewn around her. But these were not the most frightening detail. Her intestines are arranged to spell out _venganza._

_Revenge._

Beacon Hills, California, 2011

   Stiles parks his jeep. He grabs his backpack from the passenger seat and climbs out. Turning around, he sees the rest of the pack waiting by their usual spot; Allison is seated on Scott's lap. Lydia's head is resting on Jackson's shoulder. Danny and Isaac are quietly talking, fingers laced. Erica and Boyd are nowhere in sight, which Stiles finds a relief. He never liked Erica.

   "Hey guys." He says as he tosses his bag on the ground and sits next to Scott.

   "So?" Scott replies expectantly.

   "'So?' What?"

   "Did you have another dream?"

   "No- Well- Yes. Sort of-"

   Jackson smirks. "It was the same dream wasn't it?"

   Stiles sighes. "Yeah."

   "Well," Jackson smirks, "that helps us not at all."

   Stiles pulls his legs up to his chest and rests his chin on his knees. "No. No help at all."

   They all sit in silence until the first bell rings, then they part ways.

***

   _First period Chemistry with Harris is always a treat._ Stiles rests his foreheaad on the cold black countertop and lets out a sigh. _Two so far today. Personal record._ As the other students file into the room around him, he can't help but think about the dream. The Dance, the shadow creatures, the blood on the graves.

   Stiles sighs again. _Three._ In the front of the room, Harris clears his throat. What he sees when he looks up is, to say in the least, stariling.

   Harris is seated at his desk, looking directly at him. But his eyes, usually cold and evil are just... _gone._ His hair is also gone, a smooth red scab in it's place. A massive splatter mark of dried blood dominates the black board, streaks of the red liquid spelling out an unfamiliar word: _venganza._

_Stiles. Don't scream. Do. Not. Scream._

__He simply raises his hand._ _

__"Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" Harris asks, smiling at him, his empty eye sockeys making the whole look quite terrifying, maybe even siniter._ _

__"Um... I... Can I use the restroom?"_ _

__"Mr. Stilinski, can you please remind me what I would respond to that question?"_ _

__"Um.... Yes?"_ _

__He chuckles, shaking his hairless head._ _

__"No. You may not."_ _

__Stiles stands up and stalks to the front of the room. As he gets closer, he starts to freak out even more at the strange vision. Harris smiles at him with a wide mouth, but the teeth inside aren't normal. They're small and sharp, like a racoons._ _

__"Um... Yeah. You need to let me go, or I'm going to vomit on the floor. And unless you want to call a janitor and disrupt you presciouss class time, let. me._ GO."_

__Harris closes his (non exsistant) eyes for a minute. "Fine. You are excused."__

__Stiles runs to his seat, grabs his bag, and books it out of the classroom._ _

_Well. That really was a treat._

_***_

__Stiles slams the stall door shut, and sits down. He runs his hands over his face, blinks hard a couple of time, and takes a deep breath._ Four. Four sighs. I'm on a roll today. _He pulls out his phone and taps in a message to the rest of the pack;__

_Stilinski:_

_Hey._

_Um._

_I think I might be going crazy._

__He sat in silence for a few minutes untill his phone buzzed._ _

_Scotty:_

_What happened?_

_Stilinski:_

_Well..._

_I just saw harris turn into a walking, talking horror film victim._

_Scotty:_

_What?_

_Stilinski:_

_He just._

_Looked like someone had ripped him apart and stuck him back together._

_Strawberry Shortcake:_

_What happened?_

_Stilinski:_

_I'm going crazy._

_Nothing big._

_Allison (Bad Ass):_

_What's up?_

_Stilinski:_

_Why can't you all text me back at once?!_

_Allison (Bad Ass):_

_What?_

_Stilinski:_

_Be in our usual spot in 15 minutes._

_Scotty:_

_Wow...._

_Wait._

_Stilinski:_

_Usual spot. 15 minutes._

_Make sure everyone else knows._

__He slipped his pone ito his bag, and breathed into his hands._ Sigh number five. Today is gonna be a party.  
_


	3. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

The Rocky Mountain Range, 1857

   _Five hunters dissapeared in two days_ , the sheriff thought, _what the hell is going on?_ He placed his face in his hands, pressing eyes into them.

   _Five hunters..._

Beacon Hills, California, 2011

   "Okay, Stilinski. I have to be back in class in-" Jackson glance at his watch, "less than 5 minutes. What's wrong?"

   Stiles sucks in a tense breath, sighs (number six. party on.) and starts to talk. He tells them all about the vision, and the word etched on the board in blood.

   "What was the word?" Lydia asks, resting her hand on his shoulder.

   "I don't know. Something in spanish I think. _Vengiza, Vengazar, Ven-"_

" _Venganza?_ "

   "Yeah, I think so."

" _Venganza_ is spanish for _Revenge._ "

   " _Revenge?_ Who would want revenge on Harris?" Jackson asks outloud.  


   "Maybe it's not Harris they want revenge on," Allison suggests to Stiles, "maybe... Maybe it's you."

   " _ME?_ Who the _hell_ would want to get revenge on _this._ " He motions toward himself with a crazy wave of his arms.

   "I don't know." Allison replies

   Stiles sits in silence for a few minutes. "So? What do we do?"

   "Well," Scott sits down next to him, "we aren't completely sure it's someone trying to get revenge on you, so we can't really do anything _crazy._ "

   "I'm going crazy, Scott! I'm seeing things - horrific things - and you say we can't do anything? This is _MY_ head we're talking about. I can't live in here if everything is so.... _Fucked up_. I need some help, and you aren't any. First the dream, now a vision of my chemistry teacher as a _murder victim._ Yeah. You can't do anything. You could think." Stiles grabbed his backpack off of the ground an took off toward his jeep.

   "Stiles!" Scott calls

   "Derek will know what to do, because you guys are no help." He shouts out his window as he drives away.

   _I hope._

***

   "Come on Derek! Open Up!" Stiles threw his fist against the front door again, "Derek! I know you're in there!" Stiles raised his hand to knock again, but the door swung open and he fell into Derek.

   "Stiles!" Derek pushed him away, "What the hell do you need?"

   "Nice to see you too."

   "Stiles," Derek says gruffly, straightening his jacket, "what do you need?"

   "Um... I. Well, I had a mental breakdown in class."

   "And?"

   "And it was horrible?"

   Derek folded his arms aross his wide chest. "What happened?"

   "I saw my chemistry teacher... Um. All... Deformed. Like something had attacked him. And the spanish word for revenge was written on the board in blood."

   Derek raised an eyerow.

   "Lydia fiured that one out, not me."

   "So," Derek turned and wlked into the house, Stiles following closely. "someone wants revenge?"

   "No, someone wants a puppy. Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I don't know who against, but they want it enough to mess around with my head."

   "And this doesn't seem to have any conection with the dream you keep having, right?"

   "Not as far I can tell."

   Derek sits down on a half charred couch, "Well, maybe you are crazy."

   Now it's Stiles turn to fold his arms. "Really? That's all you can say?" Derek nods. "You sure are a help."

   Stiles turns to leave, but Derek grabs his wrist. "Stiles, I can't help you, but I'm pretty sure I do know someone who can."

   His face lights up. "Who?"

   "Victoria Arget."

   They stare at eachother in silence.

   "Well shit."

***

   "I really don't like this idea." Stiles pulls his Jeep to a sop in front of the Argent house, "she's crazy."

   "She's a hunter. Of course she's crazy."

   They climbed out of the Jeep and walked up the massive front door. Derek knocked.

   "Yes?" Mrs. Arent said as she answered the door. Her false smile slowly melted away when she saw the unlikely pair on the porch. "Make this quick, Hale. I have things to take care of."

   "It's actually not my problem. Stiles here has the issue." Derek pushes Stiles forward.

   "Um. Yeah, I... I had a weird vision and Derek-"

   "A vision?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Come in, tell me about it, maybe I can help." She motioned for Stiles to enter. He slowly steped over the threshold and looked around. _Nice place. Cheery._

   "You can wait in the car, Hale."

   "No problem." Derek slowly backed away and climbed in the passanger seat.

   "Now," Mrs. Argent said with a smile, "about that vision."

     



	4. Stranger Than Fiction

   "So?" Derek asked when Stiles climbed in the Jeep, "what did she say?"

   "She basically said I was crazy... In a few more words."

   "So she didn't know?"

   "Nope."

   "Well..."

   "Yeah."

***

   They pulled up in front Stiles house and climbed out of the Jeep. "You can come in," Stiles said over his shoulder, "I don't hate werewolves."

   Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles when he turned around to face him on the porch.

   "What?" I think I'm funny."

   Stiles unlocked the door and walked into the silent house. He froze and dropped his bag.

   "Stiles?"

   "Derek, I'm... I'm seeing another vision...."

   "What is it? What are you seeing?"

   "Um..." Stiles wasn't quite sure. "The walls. Their alive, and their covered in lots of words, but... the words... their bleeding... like. Oozing."

   "What are the words?"

   "I see the spansih word, and revenge in english... I think they all say revenge in different languages."

   Derek slipped into the front room and turned a full three-sixty. "Stiles, I think you really are going crazy."

   "Well, thanks for that vote of confidence, _Derek._ "

   He turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs to his (un-visionized, thank God) room and threw himself on his bed. Derek came in a few minutes later sighed. _Stop patronizing me, you ass._ Derek laughed.

   "What?" Stiles asked, lifting himself to look at Derek.

   "You're just funny, I guess."

   Stiles rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed. Derek stiffled a laugh.

   "fump yo, derep. fump yo."

   Derek let out another laugh.

   "Stiles. You... are a piece of work."

   "I mm whut I mm."

   Derek laughed again and flopped down on the bed next to Stiles.

***

   "Stiles isn't picking up." Scott said, sliding his phone back in his pocket, "and he didn't answer his home phone."

   Isaac walked back to the group, "Derek isn't answering either."

   "I wonder what's going on."

***

   Stiles sighed for the _Well, Fuck it. I don't care any more._ Derek was lying next to him, and they were staring at the ceiling.

   "Anything new," Derek asked, then quickly added, "I mean, beside the visions and crazy dreams."

   "Nothing really. I just. My Dad is still a little weird about being a gurdian, but other than that, everything seems to be okay.... Beside the going crazy." He let out a tense laugh.

   "And...?"

   "And he's still a little weird about the whole 'Mythical Creature' thing."

   "And...?"

   "And he thinks we're all crazy?"

   Derek rolled his eyes and sat up to look at Stiles.

   "And what does he think about me?"

   Stiles chuckled. "Nothing. I haven't told him about you... Yet."

***

   "Well, I guess our researcher is out for now, so," Jackson folded his arms, "who's going to figure this one out?"

   His eyes turned to Allison. "No. Just because my family has the Beastarie, I am not going to steal it to figue this out. My parents trust me. I'm not breaking that."

   Scott stood up suddenly. "You don't have to steal it. I think I found out wht it is."

   Lydia smirked, "Looks like you were a help to him, Scott."

***

   Stiles rolled over and muttered something incoherent in his sleep. Derek only hoped it wasn't something to do with the dream or visions. _Stiles really needs a rest from the crazy for a minute._

 __Then Suddenly, Stiles screamed out something at the top of his lungs. He started to shake uncontrollably, still screaming.

   "Stiles!" Derek grabbed his face and called for him to back from the nightmare he was in, "wake up! It's just a nightmare! _Stiles!_ " His eyes shot open and he grabbed Derek's wrists. The shaking continued as he stared into Derek's green eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

    "He's going to die. He can't... He..."

    "Who, Stiles? Who's going to die?"

    "My Dad."


	5. All Those Fairy Tales are Full of Shit

Belfast, Ireland, 1442

   " _Seregotti melfontuse, elleminton meetia, eelie olliandi, sertectume recaza..."_

"Please, dear god, don't kill me. Please-"

   " _Lostolianata lescoratuse, holldinardalla erestinal, gregorium nestelia..."_

"I can't- Please. No."

   "D _elentira mostfatuse, lecalla berfithic, MELDANA FORISTIMA!"_

_WHY?!_

Beacon Hills, California, 2011

   "Stiles!" Derek gripped the young mans face, "Stiles, how? How is he going to die?"

   "I don't... I have... I don't know..."

   Derek pulled Stiles in close and held him as he cried into his chest.

***

   Scott's cell phone rang, and everyone turned to him expectantly.

   "Hello?"

   "Scott? It's Derek. Stiles had a break down-"

   "We figured it-"

   "What?"

   "What?"

   There was an awkward pause.

   "Meet me at Stile's house. Ten minutes."

***

   Jackson slammed the door on the Porche shut. "Why the hell is Derek here?"

   "I have no idea. Maybe Derek came here."

   "Or, Maybe, Derek and Stiles are friends, and they hang out sometimes?" Lydia spat.

   Allison scoffed, "Considering Stiles is, you know... It's not very likely."

   Scott shook his head and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Derek ripped it open. "Come in, we need to talk."

   They all shuffled in, and stooda round him awkwardly.

   "So. Um... What's up?" Isaac ventured.

   "It's Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles saw... something. He has no idea what, but... well... He's going to die-"

   "What?" Boyd burst out.

   "- Unless we do something. Which we're going to do. Because we can't loose a Guardian."

   Jackson pipped up, "Since when does an Alpha care about the Gurdians?"

   Derek glared at him. "Since it matters to one of your pack mates, Jackson. It should matter to you."

   "So... how is Stiles?"

   "He's sleeping in his room. It's fitful, but it is sleep."

   "Good," Allison said, sitting on a couch, "he needs it."

   Derek sat too, across from her. "What is it?"

   "Well, It seems to be some sort of-"

   "And why couldn't your Mother help us?"

   Allison's eyes got big. "You went to se my _Mother_?"

   "Yeah... She didn't know what it was."

   "We just googled it." Erica stated blandly.

   "What?"

   The all exchanged tense glances.

   "You aren't going to believe this." Danny answered.

   "Try me."

***

   Stiles sat up suddely and let out a breath.

    _How long have I been asleep?_ He grabbed the alarm clock off of his night stand. _6:45... Oh my God, I slept for forever._  He set the clock back down and looked around. It was dark outside, and the house was silent. _I guess Dad is-_ He jumped out of the bed. _Dad._

***

" _Are you crazy?_ " Derek yelled.

   "We told you it was insane."

   "Insane? Do you know the last time anyone even _heard_  of a Court in this area?"

   "1775." Lydia responded, "Children and Virgins dissapeared from their beds, animals were drowned on dry land, strange fruits grew in the orchards... All signs of a Court being close."

   "Yeah. Exactly. _1775._ Almost two hundred and fifty years ago. And I don't know about you, but I haven't heard of any virgins getting kidnapped in their sleep."

   "Stiles is a virgin." Danny offered.

   "But he hasn't been kidnapped."

   "No, I'm not saying that. They have an attraction to virgins, right? The purity makes them more prone to the Sight. Maybe, He's getting the Sight, and this is what happens."

   They contemplated the option.

   "Maybe." Derek said after a few minutes.

   " _Derek!_ " Stiles shouted as he ran down the stairs, "Derek, my Dad, we have to help my Dad..."

   "Stiles, we're on it. We might have figured out what it is that's making you have these visions and nightmares."

   He paused. "What?"

   "We figured it out-"

   "What Derek means is, well, we just, have an idea." Lydia shot in.

   "Any news is good, i mean, it can't get worse."

   Lydia and Allison exchanged looks.

   "What?" Stiles' face dropped.

   "Um... It's...  _Hard._ To explain-"

   "Okay. Just tell me. I'm a big boy, and  it's my head that they're messing with. What is it?"

   Danny cleared his throat. "Faeries. It's Faeries."


End file.
